modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6486
10 stycznia 2013 24 listopada 2016 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz=Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6485. « 6486. » 6487. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W salonie Spencerów, Liam jest przerażony po tym, jak Bill dźgnął się w pierś mini-mieczem z wisiorka. Ojciec chłopaka oświadcza, że ból jest niczym w porównaniu z tym, co poczuł, gdy Liam stwierdził, że zrywa ich rodzinne relacje. "To wina tego, że za bardzo Cię kocham", twierdzi Spencer, a Liam przyznaje, że zależy mu na ojcu. Bill błaga syna by nie porzucał ich więzi i zapewnia, że jedyne, co chciał zrobić, to go chronić. Liam wskazuje, że to Hope pomogła im się połączyć. Bill próbuje przekonać syna, że jego życie jest teraz lepsze niż przed wyjazdem do Włoch Liam powtarza, że nie chce, aby Bill dokonywał wyborów za niego. Ojciec chłopaka przyznaje, że ma problemy z kontrolą jako rodzic, ale zapewnia Liama, że go potrzebuje. Syn podkreśla jednak, że nie może być taki jak on. Bill akceptuje to oraz obiecuje nie ingerować w życie syna. Każe mu z powrotem założyć naszyjnik. Kiedy Liam to czyni, Bill prosi go, by nie wracał do Hope. Młody Spencer spogląda na ojca z niedowierzaniem, a po chwili obaj obejmują się. Później, Bill udaje się do jubilera o imieniu Phil, by wybrać drogi naszyjnik dla Katie. Wyciąga pieniądze spod swojej koszuli w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej wbił sobie wisiorek. W domu na klifie, Hope wyjaśnia Steffy, dlaczego Liam musiał wiedzieć, czego dopuścił Bill. Oświadcza, że chce żyć życiem, które powinna była mieć. Steffy zaskakuje Hope, mówiąc, że cieszy się, że wszystko wyszło na jaw. Obie kobiety kłócą się o konfrontację Liama z ojcem. Steffy przypomina Hope, że dom w Malibu to teraz dom jeu i Liama, a Hope nie może tak po prostu wejść i dzielić się z nimi swoimi rozterkami. Hope twierdzi, że córka Taylor i Liam nie byliby razem, gdyby nie zostali poddani manipulacjom. Steffy odpowiada, że gdyby Loganówna bardziej wierzyła w Liama, nikt by ich nie rozdzielił. Hope ostrzega, że "czas pokaże, co się stanie". Steffy tymczasem zastanawia się, czy w kolejnym tygodniu Hope nadal będzie chciała powrotu Liama, kiedy nie spełni on jednego z jej oczekiwań. Hope upiera się jednak, że wszystko się zmieniło. Steffy przyznaje, że istnieje coś pomiędzy córką Brooke a Liamem, ale oboje nigdy nie zrozumieli tego dobrze. Następnie radzi Hope, aby kontynuowała swoje życie sama. Po wyjściu Loganówny do domu wraca Liam, a Steffy mówi mu, iż podejrzewa, że Bill dopuścił się czegoś we Włoszech. Liam narzeka na zwrotne zachowania ojca i opowiada o tym, jak Bill dźgnął siebie wisiorkiem. Oboje mówią o tym, jak ekstremalnym człowiekiem jest ojciec Liama, a następnie para obejmuje się. Później, gdy Liam i Steffy przytulają się do siebie na kanapie, córka Ridge'a mówi o wierze Hope w to, że wszystko się zmieniło. Liam zapewnia ukochaną, że nic nie może wymazać tego, co razem tworzą. Steffy wyjawia ukochanemu, że nazajutrz wyjeżdża na spotkanie z ojcem do Paryża i nie będzie jej przez jakiś czas. Para uprawia seks. W biurze "FC", Hope myśli o byciu z Liamem we Włoszech i obiecuje sobie, że znów będą razem. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Phil 2012